Aunque la obscuridad domine, siempre habrá luz
by valevalentina98
Summary: Pitch logro vencer. Tú y yo nos encontramos en un mundo diferente pero… ¡No nos interesa! Aunque todo cambio un día en que los Guardianes te "secuestraron". Desde ese momento, no sé qué ocurrió, pero al verte me di cuenta que luchábamos en bandos contrarios. Tú con los Guardianes, y Yo con el Coco.
1. Chapter 1

En una cabaña antigua me encuentro yo mirando nuestras fotos cuando fuimos niñas. Éramos inseparables, las mejores amigas… las mejores. ¿Qué paso? Aún no me lo puedo explicar bien, solo sé que desde que te "secuestraron", ya nada volvió a ser lo mismo…

Recuerdo muy bien ese día, se cumplían dos años desde el inicio del nuevo mundo. Las cosas han cambiado, pero para ti, todo era normal. Aun me acuerdo cuando llego la noticia de que tendríamos un nuevo líder, tú te mataste a carcajadas al escuchar el nombre "El Coco", no podías creer que ese personaje de cuentos existiera y además sería nuestro Rey, pero al fin y al cabo terminaste aceptándolo y convirtiéndote en una excelente ciudadana. Era fácil, había que cumplir una regla "No desafiar a Pitch". Tú y yo la cumplíamos, pero había personas que… bueno, desde un principio se negaron a hacerlo, y para sorpresa de todos eran varios niños, incluso algunos pre-adolescentes.

Jaime era uno de esos que se negaban a obedecer a nuestro Rey. Pitch tuvo que tomar acciones graves para que dejara de hablar, pero a pesar de eso, sigue con eso de que los guardianes a un siguen vivos, que el mundo sería mejor sin Pitch y bla bla bla. Que irritante ¿no crees? Me acuerdo cuando le lanzaste un libro para que se callara, fue tan gracioso. Pero bueno, sigamos…

Era día miércoles, nublado, como siempre desde el reinado del Coco, el reloj indicaba que la jornada escolar había acabado. Nos encaminamos juntas a nuestras casas, éramos vecinas, conversábamos de la vida cuando en la plaza principal nos dimos cuenta que había un nuevo anuncio.

- Se buscan. - leíste en voz alta.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? - te pregunte, tú solo te encogiste de hombros. Sacaste tu celular y les tomaste fotos a las personas que estaban en el anuncio. Me fije en quienes eran, había tres jóvenes y dos adultos.

- Prófugos de la ley, se les acusa de delitos inquebrantables. Si se los encuentra entregar a las pesadillas, si se les descubre ayudándolos pena de muerte.

- Vaya… - susurré. - Ni con Jaime hicieron eso, quizás que hicieron ellos _. ¿Tú qué crees?

Te volviste a encoger de hombros. - No lo sé, ni me intere… - no terminaste de hablar, debajo del articulo había un escrito que te llamo la atención. - ¡Wow! ¡Mira! Pitch dice que si los encuentran te dará toneladas de oro y… un deseo.

- ¿Deseo? ¿Tiene que respetar la ley?

- Solo dice eso, no dice nada sobre la ley.

Nos encaminamos a casa y para nuestra sorpresa, había más pesadillas vigilando. Tenían forma de personas, solo que su piel es gris y su uniforme cubría por completo su cuerpo, su casco no dejaba ver sus ojos pero, según los curiosos, tienen los ojos amarillos… al igual que el Coco.

Tú ibas alegremente hasta que tus ojos notan una figura llorando. Era Sophie, la hermana de Jaime.

- Quizás que hizo ahora… - comente rodando los ojos.

- Voy a verla. - dijiste decidida caminando hacia ella que lloraba sentada en la vereda.

No sé de qué conversaron, pero me acuerdo que la llevaste a tu casa, me comentaste que por la culpa de Jaime las pesadillas se llevaron a la familia de la rubia. No preste demasiado interés en ese entonces, solo me fui a dormir, y a los pocos minutos, tus gritos me despertaron.

Yo con mi padre fuimos a ver lo que pasaba. Tú estabas en un auto junto a Sophie y otros seis chicos más. Alcance a ver sus rostros antes de que te marcharas, eran los prófugos junto a Jaime.

Corrí desesperada detrás del auto, no dejaría que te hicieran daño, pero la rubia se dio vuelta, me sonrió con malicia y puso su dedo índice en los labios. Tú la imitaste, las dos se miraron y se dieron vuelta. Comprendiendo deje de correr y sonreí al igual que ustedes.

Tu padre llego a donde estaba, grito mil maldiciones que ni quierras saber, pero yo lo calme con una cosa.

- No se preocupe, veremos a _ más pronto de lo que cree.

Y desde ese día, nuestros destinos cambiaros. Ay de mí, si hubiera sabido que tus planes no eran los mismos, que ya no luchabas con Pitch si no contra él porque, tu destino cambio al momento en que te uniste a los Guardianes.


	2. Chapter 2

**FernandaWarriorPrincesss****: aquí esta la continuación :) ¡Gracias por el review! **

**damelifrost: ¡Hola! Es muy agradable verte por aquí. **

**Looverly: Un gusto verte aquí :D ¡Aquí esta el capitulo! **

**Coraline02: ¡Hola! Si, se trata de la adorable Rayita :D ¡Gracias por el review!**

* * *

_1:30 a.m.  
_

- ¡Apresúrate! - te gritó un joven de cabellera castaña. Las pesadillas iban pisándoles los talones, asique mientras el vehículo tomaba otra dirección distrayendo las pesadillas tú y el joven guardián iban a abrir la puerta que daba a la salida de Burguess.

- Yo no tengo prisa. - dejaste de correr para detenerte. Te cruzaste de brazos y con una ceja alzada miraste al chico. Este solo bufó, te agarro de la mano y arrastrándote logro que te movieras de tu lugar.

Tú sonreíste, te causaba gracia ver enojado a ese guardián.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - le preguntaste, aún teniendo inmóviles tus pies para que el chico te siguiera arrastrando y su disgusto aumentara.

- ¿Te interesa? - respondió de un modo cortante. Tú volviste a esbozar una sonrisa, ese guardián, para tu disgusto, era igual que Jaime, muy fácil de provocar.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadradas con él aun agarrándote de la mano, pocas veces se encontraron con pesadillas, todas ellas fueron detrás del automóvil por los prófugos. Cabe decir que aun no los atrapan porque el guardián, que por la manera en que lo llamaban Norte dedujiste que se llama Santa Claus, es el que conduce. Tú pensabas en como lo debe de estar pasando Sophie, ese hombre que conduce ¡es un verdadero demente!

- ¡Rayos! - oíste que dijo tu compañero agachando la cabeza mientras ponía su mano izquierda en puño y con la derecha apretaba tu muñeca.

- Me duele ¿sabías eso? - preguntaste en tono de burla, pero él solo te ignoró. Estaban ocultos detrás de una pared, el muchacho apenas sacaba su cabeza para observar. Tú rodaste los ojos y te aventuraste a salir del escondite. - También quiero ver. - pero apenas saliste el castaño volvió a tirarte hacia atrás. Alcanzaste a ver algo, había guardias vigilando la salida.

Desde que Pitch gobierna todas las ciudades están custodiadas. Una gran muralla metálica rodea a la ciudad y como única entrada/salida solo hay una puerta, la cual esta protegida por varias pesadillas. Tú sabías porque te llevaron, era por esa razón que estaba al frente de tus ojos, necesitaban tu huella para poder abrir la puerta. Por causa de Jaime la huella de Sophie no servía, su historial estaba demasiado lleno, pero el tuyo esta en blanco.

- Hasta aquí llego su plan dos punto cero. - te burlaste al ver que tu acompañante estaba en la desesperación. El chico estaba demasiado ilusionado en salir de Burguess pero aquella escena derrumbo su sueño.

- ¿Te parece gracioso? - dijo mirándote fijamente, tú pudiste notar que en sus ojos se reflejaba su furia, pero esa emoción no te intimido.

- Si, es súper gracioso ver tu cara. - El chico de un tirón se parto de tu mano. - Ya sé quién eres, por tu modo de actuar infantil deduzco que eres Jack Frost. - el castaño solo frunció el ceño. - Di en el blanco.

Jack se alejo de ti decidido a deshacerse de las pesadillas, claramente no podía contar con tu ayuda.

- Se te olvido algo - hablaste fingiendo cantar.

- ¿Qué?

- Si tú te vas yo me voy de aquí.

Jack paso una mano por su cara y luego por su cabellera, se arrepentía de haber sido él el que estaba a cargo de abrir la puerta.

- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Vete! ¡No me interesa! - te dijo para luego dejarte sola.

Te cruzaste de brazos al instante en que te apoyabas en la pared. Siempre te gusto hacer enojar a la gente, pero ahora si seguías con tu hobby perderías la oportunidad de realizar tu plan. Estabas junto con Sophie en esto y le prometiste que no la dejarías sola, aunque una pequeña parte de ti no lo hacía por la promesa, si no por la recompensa. Entrecerraste los ojos mirando a Jack, tiraste a la basura el poder ganarte la simpatía de él y con eso, su confianza…

- Confianza. - murmuraste. - ¡Eso es! - gritaste para luego tapar tu boca con tus dos manos. Por suerte Frost estaba demasiado lejos para escucharte.

Corriste hasta ocultarte detrás de otros vehículos. El castaño estaba por el otro lado, preparándose para atacar a una pesadilla. Te dejaste ver para luego gritar:

- ¡Un guardián!

Los hombres de piel gris te miraron para luego ver en dirección a donde apuntabas. Jack te maldijo de mil formas para luego salir corriendo.

- Que malita soy, pero me lo agradecerás a futuro. - comentaste con una sonrisa.

En eso escuchaste una bocina sonar, era del automóvil en el cual te bajaste hace unos momentos atrás. Jack corrió hacia ellos haciendo señas de que se devolvieran.

Santa Claus piso el freno haciendo que líneas de neumáticos se marcaran en el suelo. Las pesadillas no lo pensaron dos veces, fueron hacia ellos apenas vieron que el chico corría hacia el auto que se quedo detenido.

Tú aprovechaste esa distracción y caminaste con lentitud hacia la puerta. Tenías tus manos cruzadas por la espalda, tarareaste tu canción favorita hasta que encontraste tu objetivo. Separaste tus manos, pusiste tu mano derecha en una lámina de metal, un hilo de luz paso de arriba hacia abajo escaneando tú mano.

- _. - dijo la voz desde la maquina. - Acceso permitido. - la gran puerta de metal se abrió dejando ver un paisaje de otro mundo.

- Que rápido, así debería ser la entrega de pizza. - dijiste ignorando la escena. Te diste vuelta para encontrarte con que las pesadillas se te quedaron viendo. - ¡Ellos me obligaron! - gritaste señalando el auto. Consideraste una acción bastante ¿idiota? Pero de una u otra forma debías mantener tu inocencia, aunque fuera fingiendo llorar, lo que hiciste apenas terminaste de gritar.

Jack volvió a pegarse una mano en la cara. Claramente no sabía de qué lado estabas.

- ¡Vamos Norte! - dijo Jaime tocando el hombro del nombrado. El hombre reacciono haciendo andar el auto.

Por el camino recogieron a Jack. Los hombres de piel gris fueron detrás del vehículo, tú te quedaste quieta, limpiaste tus supuestas lágrimas para luego estirar un brazo con la mano abierta.

- ¡No la vamos a dejar subir! - ladró Jaime al ver tus intenciones.

- ¡Ella abrió la puerta! - te defendió Sophie. - ¡Pudo haber dejado que las pesadillas nos atraparan!

- ¡Ella es leal a Pitch!

- ¡¿Entonces por qué nos ayuda?! - la pregunta de su hermana dejo callado a Jaime. - Jack, abre la puerta y sube a _. - ordenó la rubia.

- ¿Qué? ¡No!

Pero era tarde, el castaño abrió la puerta del vehículo, extendió su brazo y tú fuertemente sujetaste su mano para luego subirte y cerrar la dichosa puerta del automóvil. Ganas de bajarte tenías al saber que ese hombre seguía conduciendo, pero no aparentabas eso. Volviste a sonreír.

Varias miradas tenías sobre ti. Todas eran de desconfianza.

- "Voy a necesitar más tiempo de lo que creí" - pensaste al momento en que te sentaste.

Jaime gruño cruzándose de brazos, Sophie te sonrió y Jack solo te ignoró.

- Debimos dejarla abajo - regaño el hermano de la rubia mirándote con odio.

- Si igual me quieres - dijiste en un tono amistoso para luego revolverle el cabello. Era muy raro que actuaras de ese modo con él, incluso Jaime lo noto. Se te quedo viendo para luego apartar la mirada. Era bastante raro, hace dos días lo fulminabas con la mirada, y ahora ¿le revolvías el cabello?

- Esta chica esta loca. - susurró el hermano de la rubia.

Por tu parte casi vomitaste al decirle eso a Jaime. Lo odiabas, incluso más que a los Guardianes, pero para realizar tu plan debías obtener su confianza y según lo que te dijo Sophie, todos ellos confían en Jaime. Ya sabias por dónde empezar… y aunque odiabas con todo tu ser a ese chico, la recompensa era lo que te mantuvo firme en tu decisión.

_7:00 a.m. _

Desde que te fuiste volví a mi cama, pero solo pasaron unas horas para que pesadillas vinieran a buscarme.

A mí junto con otros chicos y chicas no llevaron a la oficina central. Los reconocí en un instante, ellos estaban en el _Campamento de Sombras_. Tú y yo habíamos ido dos años seguidos.

Nos llevaron a un salón bastante grande, apenas había iluminación. Desde las alturas se escucho una risa, era Pitch. Se quedo al frente, viéndonos, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Y bien? ¿No saludaran a su Rey? - nos dijo perdiendo su sonrisa y frunciendo el ceño.

Al instante todos nos pusimos firmes y repetimos el lema del Coco.

- Vaya, les enseñaron bien en el campamento. - dijo con las manos cruzadas por la espalda. - Ahora, dado que ya todos se habrán enterado o se enteraran… Los Guardianes han vuelto.

Murmullos comenzaron a escucharse pero fueron apagados por la fría mirada de nuestro líder. Él había dicho que todos ellos habían muerto en la última batalla.

- Confundidos, ¿cierto? - nadie contesto, todos seguíamos firmes en su posición. - Bien, seguro vieron el anuncio nuevo que esta en la plaza. - decía al momento que caminaba alrededor de todos. - No era cualquier gente, son ellos… Solo que ahora son mortales.

Trague saliva. Tú te habías ido con los Guardianes. ¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías que eran ellos? Esa era mi única pregunta, para mi eran unas simples personas, nunca sospeche que eran los Guardianes.

- Ustedes son el mejor escuadrón de sombras que tenemos. - hablo al frente de todos. - Es su deber y responsabilidad capturar a los Guardianes… - se detuvo, había una mano alzada. - ¿Si? - preguntó bastante irritado.

- Si vamos a atrapar a los Guardianes ¿Por qué ofrece una recompensa a la gente?

- Buena pregunta, y diré que con ese anuncio y esa recompensa me aseguro que el resto de los ciudadanos estén de mi lado y no por parte del enemigo. La recompensa también se les ofrece a ustedes, eso sí si los capturan antes de que cualquiera lo haga en su lugar.

Todos se quedaron mudos, pero lentamente comenzaban a sonreír y entornar miradas cómplices.

- ¿Y qué esperan? ¡Vayan por ellos! - gritó señalando la salida.

- ¡Si señor! - respondimos todos al unisonó.

Esto iba muy mal, ni siquiera sabía por qué estabas en el auto con esos sujetos y para más, me entero que eran los Guardianes. ¡Los Guardianes! Te podrían acusar de traición si te ven con ellos, aunque por tu manera de actuar y pedirme silencio, veo que tus intenciones no son que te acusen por traicionar al Coco.

- ¡Hey, tú! - me detengo en seco. Giro la cabeza y veo que una pesadilla me señala. - Ven aquí. - ordena. Yo obedezco. - ¿Conoces a esta chica? - me muestra una imagen tuya, yo asiento con la cabeza.

- Si ¿Por qué?

- Pesadillas dicen que la vieron en la frontera para luego subir al mismo vehículo en que iban los Guardianes. ¿Sabes que planea? - negué con la cabeza. - Bien, según lo que escucharon al parecer los Guardianes la tienen amenazada, por esa razón abrió la puerta.

Dicho esto se fue.

- Es absurdo, ella también fue al campamento… - me tape la boca, no debía decir eso. El hombre se da vuelta, no puedo ver sus ojos pero sé que me mira.

- ¿Algo que se te olvide? - volví a negar, él sonríe. - _ fue al campamento, también lo sé. - vuelve a girarse para retirarse. - Y es muy misterioso que ella con todos sus conocimientos no se haya escapado de los Guardianes.

Oh, oh. No sé qué planeas, pero dado las circunstancias creen que estas ayudando a los Guardianes, lo que significa una sola cosa:

Pena de muerte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdoon por lo tarde! De verdad ): **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews de FernandaWarriorPrincesss, damelifrost, y Looverly. **

**De verdad, lo siento por lo tarde D: intentare subir el próximo lo más pronto se me haga posible**

* * *

Moviste un poco tu cabeza para acomodarte mejor, un fuerte dolor en el cuello provoco que abrieras los ojos. Ya era de día, todo seguía igual a como lo viste anoche. Pasaste una mano por tu cuello, aun te dolía. Sin duda tu almohada no había sido muy buena. Fijaste tu vista en donde te habías quedado dormida, casi te da un infarto al saber que era… o quién era.

- ¡Jamie! - gritaste sin importar que te miraran raro. Te alejaste lo más rápido de él. - ¡¿Qué hacía tu hombro debajo de mi cabeza?!

- ¡¿Perdón?! - dijo el chico totalmente confundido. - Pero tú fuiste la que puso su cabeza en mi hombro. - respondió señalándolo.

Apretaste tus dos manos en puño, lo que él dijo era verdad, lo acababas de recordar. Tenías demasiado sueño y no le diste importancia a donde te apoyabas. A pesar de las ganas de responderle callaste, la imagen del plan y como obtener la recompensa se hicieron presentes en tu mente.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora te callas? - se burlo Jamie divertido.

Ok. Lo podías aguantar a la primera pero con la segunda no lo dejarías.

- ¿Acaso quieres que te lance otro libro? - respondiste en el mismo tono burlesco que uso él. Jamie volteo a verte fulminándote con la mirada. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora te callas?

- ¡Ja! Que simpática… por lo menos no soy original. - murmuro enojado. Para él no fue un agrado que usaras sus palabras.

- ¿Eso crees?

- ¡Basta! - grito Bunny dándose vuelta en el asiento delantero para mirarlos. - ¡Si no se callan a patadas los bajamos! ¡¿Escucharon?!

El silencio fue su respuesta.

Gruñendo se dio vuelta tu rival. Sonreíste. Te encantaba molestarlo.

Te diste cuenta que Norte bajo la velocidad hasta que el vehículo quedo en un estado neutro. Frente a ustedes había algo, como un pequeño pueblo, pero no superaban las treinta casas.

- ¿No se supone que las ciudades están custodiadas por una muralla? - oíste que pregunto una chica, la cual no era Sophie.

- Yo también pensé eso Tooth. - contestó Norte.

Tú te quedaste muda. Sabias que era ese pueblo y digamos que no le caías muy bien a los habitantes.

- ¿Sabes que es _? - te pregunto Jack, fijando sus ojos cafés a los tuyos.

Al principio negaste pero al momento de fingir seriedad comenzaste a sonreír.

- Esta mintiendo. -

Esta vez fuiste tú la que fulmino con la mirada a Jamie.

- Son casas - contestaste cortante cruzándote de brazos.

- Los habitantes. - te dijo Norte obligándote a seguir hablando sobre el tema que te pidió.

- Gente cualquiera que se negaba a obedecer reglas del Coco.

- Asique aquí se las llevan. - dice Jack asintiendo lentamente. - Que castigo, pensaba que se los llevaría a una cárcel o algo por el estilo.

Te percataste que los Guardianes no sabían nada del nuevo mundo, asique callaste. No pensabas en decirles en donde estaba el otro lugar en el cual se llevaban a la gente que, solamente con desafiar al Coco, nunca más se les volvía a ver… a menos no como eran antes. Pero este no es el caso, aquí los dejan ser normales, vivir su vida, pero nada es color rosa.

- Vámonos. - ordenaste fríamente.

- No le hagan caso. - dice tu rival sonriente. - Estos son los tipos que ella atrapo porque supuestamente eran un peligro para el Coco. - comenzó a reír haciendo que te enfadaras. - Bajemos, de seguro tienen provisiones.

Rodaste los ojos. Jamie había ido al campamento al igual que tú, con la única diferencia que fue expulsado a la semana por su mal comportamiento, pero en los pocos días que estuvo logro aprender algunas cosas.

Suspiraste pesadamente, en este momento te arrepentías de haber aceptado la oferta de Sophie.

- ¿Nos vas a bajar? - te pregunto el castaño. Todos habías bajado, menos tú, claro.

- ¿Para qué Jack? ¿Piensan que me llevare el auto? - resoplaste. - Por favor… - rodaste los ojos nuevamente y bajaste dejando que Jack cerrara la puerta por ti.

Apenas pusiste un pie en ese pueblo dejaste de estar tranquila. Sabias que esos seres estarían rondando y no tardarían para llegar a almorzar.

- _, ¿qué tienes? - te pregunto Sophie. - Es porque te miran feo, ¿cierto?

Observaste a la gente, estaba de mas decir que no les agrado tu presencia, te reconocían. Por tu culpa ellos estaban allí.

- No. - te apresuraste a decir. - Es que… ¿En serio no sabes Sophie? ¿No fuiste al campamento? - la rubia negó con la cabeza. - Cierto, tu hermano idiota, en fin. ¿De verdad crees que Pitch los dejaría aquí simplemente?

- No, el suele dar lecciones, algunas de buena y otras de mala forma… - la rubia disminuyo su tono de voz. Sabias por que era, por su familia. La recompensa más que nada era por el deseo, Sophie lo utilizaría para pedir la liberación de su familia, en cambio tú, no sabías que hacer con el deseo, pero si con el oro.

- Escúchame Sophie. - detuviste tu caminar al momento que posabas una mano tuya en el hombro de la chica. - Aquí no solamente están ellos ¿o crees que los muros de las ciudades son para evitar que la gente huya? No es así, es para evitar que algo entre a destruirnos. - la chica trago saliva. - Estamos en peligro aquí, si fuera por mí me iría y dejaría que se los comieran…

- ¡No! ¡No me dejes sola! - te rogo Sophie a punto de llorar. - Sabes que necesito tu ayuda, de verdad quiero ver a mi familia, por favor _.

- Shh, no te dejare sola, tranquila. - le sonreíste. - Yo siempre cumplo las promesas.

La rubia te iba a sonreír, mas no lo hizo, su cara de felicidad cambio a la de terror. Notaste ese cambio, escuchaste a tu alrededor como la gente corría desesperada a ocultarse. Te diste la vuelta, tu peor temor se había cumplido.

Tomaste la mano de Sophie para correr de inmediato al auto.

- ¡Espera, Jamie! - te grito. A pesar de todo seguía siendo su hermano, la única familia que le quedaba.

No la tomaste en cuenta, seguiste arrastrándola hasta llegar al vehículo. Abriste la puerta, justo antes de entrar la persona que menos deseabas ver apareció. Te empujo junto con su hermana.

- ¡¿Qué haces imbécil?! - lo apartaste de ti. Alzaste la mirada y viste como la pesadilla de más de dos metros de alto aplastaba el auto tratando de devorarlo.

- Pemu, de nada. - contesto Jamie estirando el brazo para levantar a la rubia.

Los Pemu no son simples pesadillas gigantes, se les caracteriza por no tener forma. No tienen la figura de un caballo, más bien nadie sabe que son. Ha habido casos de Pemu que han llegado a tener cuatro cabeza e incluso siete patas. Lo más singular de estos seres es que a pesar de ser pesadillas no se alimentan del miedo, si no de la carne. Poseen filosas garras y gigantes dientes, es muy difícil huir de ellos cuando te tienen en la mira.

- ¡¿Qué rayos es eso?! - oíste que grito Jack totalmente sorprendido.

- ¡Una pesadilla! - le devolvió el grito Jamie.

- Es imposible, no tiene los ojos amarillos…

La charla fue interrumpida por el Pemu, los gritos trajeron su atención. Ambos muchachos intentaban huir de ese ser sin lograr éxito alguno. Los demás Guardianes intentaban ayudarlos, más el miedo de ser comido hacia que sus esfuerzos fueran inútiles, apenas el Pemu los miraba se apartaban.

- ¡_! - te grito Sophie. Tú miraste en dirección a donde apuntaba la rubia, era otro Pemu que se acercaba. Era más grande que el que estaba persiguiendo a Jack junto con Jamie, solo que tenía una pequeña y a la vez gran desventaja, solo tenía dos patas que sostenían su cabeza. Ese era todo su cuerpo. Pero a pesar de eso seguía siendo peligroso.

- Maldición. - murmuraste entre dientes. Si con uno tu vida corre peligro no te podías imaginar con dos.

Y es entonces cuando una lámpara en tu cabeza se encendió. Necesitas obtener su confianza para llevarlos al Inframundo, la prisión más horrenda y espeluznante de todo el universo, y al llevarlos tendrás tu recompensa. ¿Cómo lo lograrías si aun no logras tener su confianza? Fácil, frente tuyo estaba esa oportunidad. Más bien también es para salvar tu vida, pero ellos sin duda se tragaran el cuento que es por ayudarlos.

Tomaste una piedra al momento que corrías al segundo Pemu y se la lanzabas. Este fijo sus vacios ojos rojos y te mostro sus afilados dientes negros. Sonreíste, aunque por dentro estabas consumida por el miedo, puede que mueras en el intento. Moviste tu cabeza, apartaste toda idea de morir y seguiste lanzándole piedras a la pesadilla, esta irritada corrió a tu encuentro. No dudaste ni un segundo. Huiste. Pero no a cualquier parte, tus pies se dirigieron a la maratón que tenían los dos castaños, solo que ahora el primer Pemu tenía su atención a una sola presa, Jack logro ocultarse.

- ¡Esto no es un juego _! - te dijo Jamie totalmente enfadado.

- ¿Quién dijo que estaba jugando? - preguntaste divertida para luego empujarlo. Ahora tú eras el blanco principal del primer Pemu.

Tu corazón latía a mil. Era ahora o nunca. Era vivir o morir. Cerraste un segundo los ojos, diste una vuelta para encontrarte con el segundo monstruo. Te detuviste, giraste tu cabeza y detrás de tuyo estaba la otra pesadilla. Ambos seres te miraban a ti, luego se miraron entre ellos. Tragaste saliva, en cualquier momento se lanzarían y aunque corrieras, era fácil que uno te bloqueara el paso para que el otro te devorase.

En eso hiciste un movimiento brusco, los dos gigantes se lanzaron hacia a ti. No te llegaron a tocarte, Bunny te empujo y así los dos rodaron por el suelo. Un pequeño hombrecito te hizo parar rápidamente para luego salir corriendo.

- ¡¿En que estabas pensando?! - te grito Tooth. - ¡Pudieron haberte matado!

El pequeño hombre te hacia gesto y señas, no lograste entender nada.

Luego de los innumerables reproches llegaron a un bosque. Estaban lejos del pueblo, pero no de los Pemu.

- No se darán por vencidos… - hablaste con la respiración agitada, estabas muy cansada. - Hay que irnos pronto…

No dudaron en tu palabra. Retomaron la caminata sin cuestionarte.

- Tan lindo que era el auto… - lloriqueo Bunny.

Los Guardianes iban delante de ti junto con Sophie, aunque por el trayecto uno decidió esperarte y caminar junto a ti.

- Gracias por rescatar a Jamie, eres muy valiente. - te alago con una sonrisa.

- No los quería ver morir. - mentiste, aunque de todos modos no te convenía tenerlos muertos.

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre esas cosas?

- En el campamento nos enseñan todo sobre eso no solamente como defendernos. - el castaño asintió. Presintiendo que iba a seguir preguntando sobre ese campamento decidiste interrumpirlo. - Y dime Jack, ¿a dónde piensan ir?

El joven paso una mano por su cabellera, no sabía si realmente confiar en ti.

- No sé si debería, pero nos salvaste la vida - se cuestiono el muchacho. - asique… hay rumores que el Coco no mato al Hombre de la Luna. - soltó de golpe. Abriste los ojos totalmente sorprendida. - Queremos encontrarlo y liberarlo…

- ¿Saben dónde puede estar? - te apresuraste a preguntar.

- No. ¿Y tú?

- Suponiendo que quizás esté vivo… seguro Pitch lo oculto en la prisión del norte.

Jack te sonrió, al principio no le caíste muy bien pero ahora, tu nuevo lado le atraía.

Alzaste una ceja al escuchar como Sophie regañaba a su hermano. Este bufando se da una media vuelta, dice pesadamente un "Gracias" para luego seguir caminando.

Te fijaste que el guardián se puso serio al ver a su amigo hablarte así.

- ¿Se llevan mal?

- ¿Qué? No, para nada, somos amigos desde que nos conocimos.

- "Que interesante" - pensaste para luego botar un papel en el bosque.

* * *

- ¡Grupo A! ¡Grupo B! ¿Dónde diablos esta el C? - pregunto un rubio mirando a todos con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Aun buscan pistas sobre a donde pueden estar. - le respondí secamente. Desde hace rato Robin anda dando órdenes sin parar.

- Shh, silencio Susan, recuerda quien es tu superior. - dijo con elegancia. - ¿Escuchaste inferior?

Yo solamente rodé los ojos. Claramente escuche como alguien por detrás decía "ya empezó de nuevo", y tenía razón, Robin es muy arrogante, a veces un tanto idiota pero no dejes que su apariencia te engañe, si él quiere puede ser un verdadero asesino. Ese es el único motivo por el cual todos nos vemos en la obligación de soportarlo.

- ¡Hey, Robin! - grito una muchacha acercándose a él.

- Por fin, se demoraron siglos. - dijo resoplando. - ¿Qué hay?

Elizabeth, la jefa por así decirlo del grupo C, regreso. Estábamos todos, solo faltaba su grupo.

- Los del pueblo aseguran que _ estuvo con los Guardianes. - dijo con malicia. Abrí los ojos de par en par.

- ¿Y? - volvió a preguntar el rubio sin tomarle importancia.

- Buscamos en el bosque y mira… - le extiende un papel. Él lo abre, la arena negra que contenía comienza a moverse formando palabras. Es una técnica que aprendimos para escribir mensajes con la mente utilizando la arena obscura.

- La gran _, que se esta cuestionando si es leal o traidora del Coco, nos ha entregado un mensaje. - Risitas se escuchan. Él esboza una sonrisa para bajar la mirada y seguir leyendo. - Ella también esta participando en la captura de los Guardianes.

Las carcajadas paran, todos quedan con la boca abierta, incluida yo. Robin solo sonríe satisfecho.

- Chica lista, con razón es una de las mejores… aunque no me pudo ganar a mí, al gran Robin Doggenweiler - comento con arrogancia. - Sigamos, - caminaba mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro. - Dicen que creen que la Luna este vivo… uh, dato interesante, y quieren encontrarla.

- ¿De verdad esta vivo? - interrumpió Elizabeth. El rubio solo alza una ceja.

- No, pero los Guardianes tampoco lo estaban. - eso nos dejo a todos mudos. Quizás que otras sorpresas tenga el Coco. - Ella les dijo que esta en la prisión del norte.

- Un momento - volvió a interrumpirlo la pelinegra. - la del norte es el Inframundo, ¿no querrá decir la del sur?

- Elizabeth, ¿crees que _ ayudaría a los Guardianes realmente?

Ahora comprendo por qué subiste al automóvil esa noche. Veo que todos se ríen, pero se que no es por la ignorancia de Elizabeth, si no por los pobres Guardianes que a ojos cerrados confían en ti. Un gran error por parte de ellos.

- Bien - susurro Robin para luego gritar con una pistola alzada. - ¡Que la cacería de Guardianes comience!


	4. Chapter 4

En tu mente cantabas tu canción favorita. Recordabas buenos momentos, sonreíste levemente, parte de ti quería volver a esos años anteriores.

– ¿En qué piensas? – te pregunto Sophie al verte muy pensativa.

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde aquel incidente con los Pemu. Todo iba genial respecto a tu plan, lo único que te molestaba y a la vez te divertía eran las "pequeñas" peleas que llevabas con Jamie.

Aprovechaste esa oportunidad para expresar la duda que llevabas desde hace unos días.

– A veces me pregunto… – te acercaste mas a la chica y le susurraste al oído. – ¿Cómo te enteraste que el Coco haría doble recompensa si los entregábamos en la mismísima prisión?

Apenas la rubia abrió la boca apareció la persona que te divertía para separarlas.

– ¡Jamie! – exclamaste con una mueca para luego sonreír. – Justo hablábamos de idiotas como tú. – dijiste provocando que el muchacho frunciera el ceño.

– No se te permite susurrar ¿recuerdas? – te hablo ignorando tu comentario.

– Ay si, miren como los encierro. – hiciste gestos con tus manos, lo cual lo hacía enfadar más. – Todo porque no quieres que te vean gritar como niña. – continuaste cruzándote de brazos.

– ¿Con que si, eh? Para tu información aun no se me olvida tu grito cuando viste a esa serpiente. – te señalo con el dedo índice acercándote a ti. Tú no retrocediste.

– ¿Disculpa? Tenía cinco años. – replicaste. Tu rival alzo una ceja. – Bueno, siete… ¿Y a ti que te importa? – lo fulminaste con la mirada.

– Nada, tú te haces la importante cuando no lo eres _.

Tu mandíbula cayo, no esperabas que él se defendiera de tal modo.

No esperaste más, te arremangaste las mangas, tus manos las volviste puño y te lanzaste, literalmente, al chico.

– ¡Ya paren los dos! – ordeno alterada Sophie. Intento separarlos ganándose casi una patada por eso.

Los Guardianes al escuchar la pelea dejaron su caminata. Retrocedieron sobre sus pasos para llegar rápidamente donde estaban. Había que admitir que sus batallas eran verbales, sin embargo nunca llegaron a ser del modo que ahora lo hacían.

Luego de varios minutos entre todos lograron separarlos. Jack con fuerza sujetaba a Jamie de los brazos mientras que Bunny hacia lo mismo contigo.

– ¡Mocosa! – mascullo Jamie.

– ¡Insecto! – respondiste.

– ¡Presumida!

– ¡Niño de mami!

– ¡YA BASTA!

Ambos giraron sus caras, Norte llamo su atención. Notaste que estaba realmente furioso. Por un segundo sentiste miedo, aunque sabias que él no te podía hacer nada más que regañarte, volviste a estar tranquila.

– ¡Esto es grave! – exclamo moviendo los brazos. – Se disculparan ahora y pobre de que alguno de los dos vuelva a golpearse de esta forma. ¿Entendido?

De reojo miraste con profundo odio al castaño, este hizo lo mismo. El sentimiento que se profesaban se les notaba en la mirada, y no cabía duda de que era correspondido.

– ¿Y bien? – continuo Norte viendo que ninguno de los dos parecía querer iniciar con la disculpa.

Luego de gruñir Jamie se escapo de Jack, rodo los ojos para pronunciar dos palabras que no expresaban lo que significaban.

– Lo siento. – dijo lentamente mirando a Norte.

Por otro lado tú seguías mirando con ira al muchacho.

– Es fácil, – te animo la pelirroja. – son dos palabras y…

– No siento nada – interrumpiste a Tooth. - y ni pienses que me disculpare. – agregaste dirigiendo una mirada desafiante a Norte.

Te retiraste del grupo para retomar la caminata que dejaron de lado a causa de la pelea que formaron. Después de unos segundos los Guardianes también lo hicieron.

Al caer la noche todos conversaban animadamente alrededor de una fogata. Tú en cambio te quedaste en un rincón alejada de ellos. Tenías la espalda apoyada en un árbol y te abrazabas las piernas, comenzaste a temblar levemente. Queriendo no pensar en el frío miraste el cielo, algo que no te gusto para nada desde el Reinado del Coco era que ya no podías ver las estrellas, solo nubes.

Estabas muy distraída para darte cuenta que una persona se acercaba, reaccionaste al sentir como las manos de alguien te cubrieron la espalda con una especie de abrigo. Antes de ver a tu acompañante te fijaste que de tus hombros dos mangas caían, comprendiste que el abrigo era azul.

– ¿Jack? – preguntaste dudosa. Estaba muy obscuro que solo diferenciabas una silueta masculina.

– El mismo.

Sentiste como este se sentó al lado tuyo. Te diste cuenta que el no llevaba su sudadera, solo una polera de mangas cortas.

– Te va a dar frío. – de inmediato te quitaste la sudadera para entregársela.

– No hará falta, espíritu del invierno ¿Lo olvidas?

– Espíritu antes, ahora un humano que puede sentir el crudo frío. – volviste a extenderle la prenda.

– Pero aun así tenla tú, te servirá mejor a ti que a mí.

No comprendiendo ladeaste la cabeza, él te guiño un ojo.

– Gracias. – murmuraste con una leve sonrisa en tus labios.

Con rapidez te pusiste la sudadera, te quedaba un poco grande pero ahora no sentías tanto frío como antes. Tus manos las llevaste a dentro de los bolsillos para volver a mirar al Guardián.

– ¿Por qué eres amable conmigo? – preguntaste dejando caer tu cabeza en el árbol. Tus ojos se cruzaron con los del castaño, el cual sonrió.

– ¿Por qué no hacerlo _? Nos has ayudado mucho. Nos sacaste de la ciudad y salvaste a mi amigo, algo de que estaremos eternamente agradecidos… aunque los demás no lo admitan.

Una pequeña risita escapo de ti.

– Me agrada tu compañía. – mentiste con una sonrisa.

– A mi igual.

El silencio fue el que acompaño el momento que se hizo presente. Observaste como Jack acercaba su rostro, por instinto también lo hiciste pero, en el último segundo te apartaste. Él no te gustaba.

– Perdón. – te dijo el chico sonrojado al ver tu reacción. Tú solo volviste abrazar tus piernas para volver la mirada al frente.

– "Es solo atracción, nada más" – pensaste con la cabeza agachada. Debías tener cuidado con los sentimientos, si querías jugar con fuego debías controlarlo. Aunque, en cierto modo puedes hacerlo. Esto mismo pensabas hacer con Jamie, todos confían en ese idiota, pero sería imposible un lazo sentimental entre ustedes dos, ya lo tenías bastante claro. Por otro lado Jack, es un Guardián, confían en él y tienes la prueba de que lo atraes.

Debías intentarlo.

Tal vez no lo besaste pero sin bacilar lo rodeaste con tus brazos. Dejaste perplejo al chico, apenas correspondió el abrazo. Percibías los nervios de él, te apresuraste a susurrar en su oído antes de que la oportunidad se perdiera.

– No me dejes sola. – apenas pronunciaste esas palabras saliste corriendo.

A lo lejos viste la silueta del Guardián, estaba estático. Tus palabras funcionaron.

– ¿Qué haces? – miraste a la persona de la cual provenía la voz. Cambiaste tu expresión inocente a una amenazadora. – Se que tramas algo _, y lo voy a descubrir. – te dijo Jamie para luego volver con el resto de los Guardianes que aun conversaban alrededor de la fogata.

Cuando estuvo lejano a ti sonreíste burlona.

– Cuando lo hagas será demasiado tarde. – murmuraste para volver a mirar a Jack, el futuro responsable de la captura de los Guardianes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por los reviews! :D **

* * *

– Hay que seguir al norte. – dijo muy seguro de sí mismo Jack desafiando la autoridad del líder de los Guardianes.

– ¿Por qué estas tan convencido de que es por allí? ¡Hemos caminado por más de tres días y solo hay bosque! – le dijo Jamie a su amigo.

– Pero por lo menos no hemos pasado hambre. – comento Bunny ganándose una mirada enfadada por parte del chico. – ¿Qué? Las frutas que hay son deliciosas.

– ¡Exacto! Y quizás podremos encontrar personas con un lugar donde alojarnos. – dijo el Guardián llevando una mano a su espalda. – ya me esta doliendo dormir en el suelo.

– Entonces es mejor ir a una ciudad, un _quizás _no sirve en estas ocasiones.

Tooth sonrió, apoyaba a Jamie, al igual que Meme, asentía con la cabeza al escuchar la defensa del chico.

– No seas aguafiestas. – le respondió Jack.

– Esto no se trata de fiestas… – contesto Jamie.

– Quizás esto puede funcionar. – hablo Norte interrumpiendo a los varones. Ambos chicos lo miraron. – En la otra oportunidad que tuvimos esa gente del pueblo estaba dispuesta a ayudarnos. Ahorraríamos camino y tendríamos comida y una noche de descanso en cama. – sus palabras le sacaron una sonrisa a Jack, y por otro lado un suspiro de enojo a Jamie. – Pero solo me pregunto… ¿Cómo averiguaste que podrían tener al Hombre de la Luna en esa prisión?

Las miradas de todos se dirigieron al joven Guardián.

– _ me lo dijo. – murmuro sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Bajo la mirada esperando el regaño que ya estaba por venir.

– ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos.

– Si ella te dijo eso tú… – la pelirroja entrecerró los ojos acercándose al joven con aire amenazador. – ¡¿Qué le dijiste?!

– ¿Yo? Solo… solo le dije que creemos que MiM esta vivo y que queremos encontrarlo.

El chico vio la mirada de preocupación de sus compañeros. Ellos no entendían que podían confiar en ti como él lo estaba haciendo.

Desde lejos tú estabas mirándolos arriba de una rama. Observabas junto con Sophie. Te daba risa ver como peleaban entre ellos.

– Jack si se cree que los estas ayudando. – comento la rubia desde el suelo mirando entre los arbustos al muchacho que en vano les decía a los Guardianes que pueden confiar en ti.

– Torpe Guardián. – mascullaste. – Aunque ruego que los logre convencer, si llegamos a una ciudad de seguro querrán entrar.

– Yo también querría. – lanzaste una mirada curiosa a Sophie. – una buena cama, comida diferente y… una ducha. No se me hace divertido bañarme en un lago.

– Debo confesar que en cierto modo saben divertirse, se hacían bromas tirándose agua, no paraban de reír. – sonreíste al recordarlo. Hace un momento se detuvieron en un lago. Jugaron… bueno, ellos lo hicieron. Tú te quedaste apartada, observando, y cuando se perseguían por tierra firme para secar su ropa tú ya lo habías hecho, lo que hacía que te mantuvieras al margen de las jugarretas de ellos. – Tienen al Guardián de la Diversión ¿Qué esperabas?

– Se parecen mucho a una familia. – continuaste sin prestarle atención a lo que dijo Sophie.

– Una familia de la cual no te quieren dentro.

Tu sonrisa inesperadamente se borro de tus labios.

– Pero lo van a hacer. – dijiste convencida.

– ¿Cómo?

Bajaste del árbol. Presentías que la conversación de los Guardianes pronto terminaría.

Miraste tus uñas y sonreíste divertida.

– ¿Crees que logre ser cuñada de Tooth?

– ¡¿Cuñada?! – dijo Sophie abriendo los ojos hasta más no poder. Si hubiera estado bebiendo cualquier líquido un gran desastre hubiera provocado la rubia.

– Sip. – aun sonriente cruzaste tus brazos para caminar a donde supuestamente deberían estar esperando al resto. – A que no adivinas de quien voy a ser novia.

– Bueno, lo intentare. – la chica ladeo su cabeza pensando mientras te seguía el paso. – Norte es muy mayor, no me imagino tú con Bunny. Solo me queda Jamie y Jack…

– ¿Jamie? ¿Por qué él? – detuviste tu paso para mirar con el entrecejo fruncido a la chica.

– No lo sé, él participa mucho con ellos.

– Ni loca, ni en tus sueños ni en tus peores pesadillas seré novia de tu hermano. – volteaste para seguir caminando.

– Entonces es con Jack. – la chica se apresuro hasta quedar a tu lado. – ¿Cómo lo lograras?

– Le atraigo. Lo sé, ya lo comprobé.

– ¿Y crees que siendo novia de él obtendrás la confianza de ellos?

– Espero que así sea. No quiero arriesgar mi pellejo contra un Pemu otra vez. – agregaste con una mueca.

– Hablando de Pemu… ¿desde cuándo existen esas cosas?

– He escuchado muchos rumores acerca de su origen, muchos concuerdan con algo.

– ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto impaciente Sophie, habías provocado en ella una curiosidad inmensa.

– Cuando sea la oportunidad te lo diré.

– ¿Por qué no aho…

La protesta de la rubia fue interrumpida por movimientos de ramas. El primero que apareció fue Sandman.

– Hola Meme. – saludo la rubia con la mano. Este devolvió el gesto sonriente, luego su mirada pasó a posarse en ti. Hizo una mueca para luego alejarse.

El siguiente fue Bunny que conversaba con Jamie. Luego apareció Norte y finalmente Tooth regañando todavía a Jack.

– ¡Debiste preguntarnos primero! ¡Fuiste muy irresponsable Jackson!

Sophie te dio un leve codazo, con la mano te indico que te acercaras. Al hacerlo te susurro en el oído.

– En vez de cuñada sería tu suegra.

Sonreíste para luego mirar nuevamente al castaño, ahora la pelirroja no lo retaba, si no le daba una charla. Rodaste los ojos, esto duraría horas.

Jack fijo su mirada en ti. Hizo un gesto suplicante, tú te encogiste de hombros sonriendo.

– ¡Mírame cuando te hable Jackson! – le ordeno Tooth, de inmediato Jack dejo de verte para pasar sus ojos a la pelirroja.

– ¿Vas a quedarte aquí? – te pregunto la rubia.

– No, iré a salvar a mi futuro novio.

Te acercaste a la madre con el hijo para tocarle el hombro a ella. Tooth giro su cabeza y al verte su rostro no demostraba que le agradaras.

– ¿Si? – te dijo.

– ¿Puedo hablar con Jack un momento? Sera solo unos minutos pequeños.

Jack con una gran sonrisa te mostro los dos pulgares arriba en cada mano. Tooth fijo su vista al Guardián, este volvió a tu temple serio y triste. Soltaste una pequeña risa al verlo.

– Solo unos minutos. – se alejo para ir con el resto de sus compañeros, eso sin antes pasar dos dedos a sus ojos y luego moverlos hacia Jack.

– ¡Gracias! – te grito el joven abrazándote.

– ¡No creas que te has librado de mí! – oíste que le dijo Tooth desde la distancia.

Volviste a reír.

– De verdad te agradezco que me hayas librado de ella – te dijo el castaño.

– No hay de qué. – le sonreíste al momento que comenzaban a caminar detrás de los Guardianes. – Y dime Jack… ¿Por qué te retaban?

– ¿Retaban? – te cuestiono él alzando una ceja.

– ¿Retaban? ¿Qué? – apretaste los dientes. – No, por qué Tooth te retaba.

– Ahh, ella… – se detuvo un momento. Miro a sus compañeros de al frente, comenzó a caminar más lento para hacer mas distancia y asegurarse de que no los escucharan. – No confían en ti, nadie para ser preciso. Se enteraron que tú me diste esa información sobre la prisión y desistieron de inmediato sobre seguir al norte.

– ¿Vamos a la ciudad? – trataste se sonar lo más calmada posible.

– Si – te respondió dudoso. – ¿Cómo supiste que iríamos a la ciudad?

– ¿Ah?... Yo… bueno… eeh… – balbuceaste al momento que tratabas de buscar una escapatoria. No debía saber que los estabas espiando en su conversación. – Ok, yo… – continuaste pero enseguida callaste. Jack siguió mirándote, dándote a entender que no dejaría pasar el tema.

– ¡Hey! – ambos giraron sus caras hacia Bunny. Él les hacía señas de que se apresuraran. Viste como los demás corrían, supusiste que era un Pemu o peor… la ciudad.

Corriendo lograron alcanzar a los Guardianes. Ocultos detrás de un árbol caído los encontraron manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la muralla y como vehículos con pesadillas conduciéndolas pasaban sin problemas.

– Necesitamos entrar, una distracción quizás… – murmuro Jamie. Tú rodaste los ojos para luego interrumpir el discurso del castaño.

– Oigan chicos. – las miradas se dirigieron hacia ti.

– Si, _. – te respondió Jamie con cara de pocos amigos.

– Necesito ir al baño. No me dejen, ya vuelvo. – soltaste de golpe para luego irte hacia el bosque.

Una mirada cómplice se cruzo entre todos ellos al verte alejarte.

– Deberíamos… no sé… – balbuceo Jamie. – Tomar la oportunidad y largarnos. – sonrió, acto que hizo enfadar a Jack.

– De eso ni hablar.

– Ok, príncipe de la bruja. Ve por ella y asegúrate de que no planee matarnos.

– ¡Vamos Jamie! _ es buena persona, debes conocerla primero y…

– Desde la primaria he estado con ella y créeme que la conozco bien. – contesto con molestia el castaño para luego pararse y quedar al frente del joven Guardián. – ¿Qué pasa contigo Jack? A ti _ tampoco te agradaba. – agrego suavizando su tono de voz.

– Ok, lo admito, no me agradaba antes ¡Bien! Pero no olvides que gracias a ella escapamos de Burgess y que si no fuera por _ tú estarías muerto desde hace días.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente, de verdad estaban enfadados el uno con el otro.

– ¡Chicos! ¡Son amigos! – dijo Tooth tratando de calmar el ambiente.

Fue por ese comentario que dejaron su lugar para irse cada uno a una dirección contraria.

Esa hubiera sido una pelea que te hubiera sacado una sonrisa gigantesca, y fue por eso que Sophie fue a buscarte apenas termino la pelea. La rubia sabía que no ibas exactamente al baño, y acertó. Te encontró apoyada en un árbol mirando un trozo de papel. Con los ojos seguías algo, como si estuvieras leyendo.

– ¿Qué haces? – te pregunto apenas llego.

– Debo informarles que cambiamos de rumbo.

– ¿A quiénes?

– Al escuadrón de sombras. – murmuraste para luego cerrar el papel y votarlo en algún lugar.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás pidiendo ayuda y no me avisaste? – te reprocho la rubia caminando hacia ti.

– Si. – dijiste sin tomarle importancia.

– ¿Pero…? _, puedes ganarte la confianza sola…

– No es la confianza si es lo que crees. Cuando estemos cerca de la prisión Inframundo ellos se darán cuenta, lo sé, basta con solo sentir el aire para saber que estas allí. – Dirigiste tu mirada a Sophie, la cual aun no comprendía nada. – Y cuando se enteren querrán regresar, por eso ellos estarán allí esperándolos y así lograremos llevarlos a la prisión. – explicaste triunfante, esperando que la rubia comprendiera, y así lo hizo.

Sophie proceso cada palabra tuya y al cabo de unos segundos sonrió. Tú la ibas a imitar pero algo provoco que no lo hicieras.

– ¿Alguien te siguió? – preguntaste mirando un punto entre los árboles.

– No ¿Por qué?

– Aprende a mirar mejor. – dijiste para luego correr hacia el espía.

Dentro de los arbustos un hombre salió corriendo en busca de los Guardianes.

– Jamie tenía razón, debimos dejarla en Burgess desde el primer momento. – dijo sin mirar atrás. Unos pocos metros más y ya llegaba con el resto de sus compañeros… dispuesto a decirles la verdad sobre ti.


End file.
